6teen
6teen is a Canadian animated teen sitcom first aired on November 4, 2004. It is created by Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. It is set in the fictional "Galleria Shopping Mall" and follows an ensemble cast of six sixteen-year-old friends as they explore their first part-time jobs and lives as teenagers. It is a Fresh TV Inc., Nelvana Limited and Teletoon Television Production. The show has also been re-airing in the USA on Cartoon Network after having been dropped from two other television channels, though is airing episodes in random order. For example, Teletoon aired a first season episode as a "new" episode, then the next "new" episode being from Season 3, causing much confusion. Due to the slightly more lenient Canadian TV ratings system, the series is always rated G there, but Cartoon Network's rating for 6teen is either TV-PG or TV-PG D. Since its debut, the program has aired 91 episodes over four seasons, as well as two one-hour specials. The fourth and final season debuted on September 10, 2009, and included 13 episodes, ending on February 11, 2010. A Nelvana Limited production, the series' characters are voiced by young Canadian actors, and the show continues to draw positive response, with critical reception from sources like the Pucinella Awards and the Alliance for Children and Television. Storyline The show is about 6 sixteen-year-olds who go on misadventures throughout the Galleria Mall. Most of the time, the episodes take place where the 6 teens sit at a table. Characters Main Characters Wyatt Williams Wyatt is a 16 year old who wears a maroon t shirt, cargo pants and white a black sneakers. In Seasons 1 and 2, he worked at a place called Spin This but got fired for bothering Serena, the manager. now he works at Burger McFlipster's. He hates country music and to his dismay, had to work in the country section at Spin this. He likes to play his guitar. Jude Lizowski Jude is a 16 year old guy who wears a peach shirt, and jean shorts. In Seasons 1 and 2, he worked at a place called Stick It, but due to a health violation that caused the restraunt to shut down, he now works at Underground Video. His catchphrase is "bro" and "bra" when he refers to boys or girls. (He obviously has a surfer dude accent) He likes to skateboard through the mall. He's one of Ron's "repeat offenders". In the episode Lights Out, he was with Starr until she decided to break up with him. As of now, Jude's single. Caitlin Cooke Caitlin was a 15 year old, but she turned 16 in the episode Sweet 6teen. She is usually seen wearing a pink tank with a skirt. Ever since season 1, she's been working at The Squeeze. Caitlin is good at giving dating advice. She had many boyfriends, but they all broke up with her because she likes to stalk where they all go. Also, out of all of the gang, Caitlin is seen crying the most. She is a bit spoiled by her parents. Jonesy Garcia Jonesy is a 16 year old who wears a burgundy shirt and jeans. He is usually the one being ended up hurting the most because of his antics. Also, a running gag consists of him getting fired from every job he sees. Nikki Wong Nikki is a 16 year old who wears piercings, a sleeveless white shirt, and jeans. She can be cynic and sarcastic, but is usually sensible among her friends and highly independent. She works at the Khaki Barn, the store she hates working at. Jen Masterson Jen is a 16 year old who wears a light purple hoodie and a white skirt with light purple stirpes. Jen is responsible, commited, and admirable. She has traits of a Type A personality, which is hinted thoughout each episode. Recurring Characters To be added... Minor Characters To be added... Characters The six main characters of 6teen. Trivia * Several contents of the series is similar to the popular hit series Friends.Things such as plot,names,and pairings. Category:Content